Life of Mie
by SCP-3194
Summary: The life of Mie, long before she was ever given the title SCP-3194. {Prequel to SCP-3194}
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark and cool night in the desert. A calm breeze slightly kicked the sand up into the air. There is total darkness except for one lone lantern. A Mau slowly trudged through the desert. His cloak along with his dark black fur kept him well hidden from anyone that would pass by. But then again, who would wander to dangerous desert at this time at night? He kept his dark pale eyes focused on the on the path in front of him clutching the lamb with one hand, and a basket of herbs in the other. _Just a little further now!_ He thought as he made it to the ruins. Hidden behind a large slightly curved sand dune that acted as a shield and a barrier from the rest of the world.

"ASIM!" A voice called from the edge of the ruins. The ruins of a once great civilization. As Asim looked down he could see the elder Bast. Her once brown fur now white, her body riddled with age. He slid his way down to the old _Mau_.

"Is she alright?" Asim asked. One of the _femmies (female Mau)_ were going into labor. And not just any femmie, _his_ femmie.

"She is fine, for now at least, did you gather the herbs I asked?" Bast asked.

Taking the basket from under his cloak he handed it to the elder. "Yes. It is all here."

Looking through the basket, quickly making sure everything was there, once everything was checked she rushed towards the opening of the cities large catacombs. After the destruction of the city above, the large and extensive underground chemicals were the only thing that kept the tribe safe a sheltered from the elements as well as outside forces. Asim quickly followed down the marble steps. What if something went wrong? What if the kits did not survive? What if his partner did not survive? What if one of the kits was born blind? Or Deaf?

His pace quickened as his anxiousness began to rise. He tried to calm down, but could he not have some sense of worry? Such tragedies were so common due to the harsh conditions they had to suffer.

"She will be fine Asim," Bast reassured him. "You have brought me the herbs, now let me do what I was put in this world to do."

He nodded wordlessly as he turned the corner passing more rooms and hallways filled with his clan members. Once them made it to the birthing chamber, where all laboring femmies were kept, he quickly made his way over to his beloved.

"Lapis, are you alright?" He asked as he took her hand.

She opened her intense blue eyes, for which she was named, and turned to him giving him a crooked smile in an attempt to ease him of his obvious worry. "I am well. This is nothing my dear."

A ghost of a smile made its way onto his lips and he squeezed her hand tighter. Bast took the leaves he had gathered and made a tea out of them. She gave the tea for Lapis to drink, so it would ease the pain. Then she mashed up some berries and used the juicy to make the process easier. Other maus were already preparing warm water and blankets. Asim readied himself for what would be a long process.

* * *

 ** _HOURS LATER_**

After hours of hard labor four kits were born. Two femmies and two mauli (male maus). All were decently healthy, even the runt. Asim was ecstatic. What were the chances that they would have so many, and all healthy at that! The eldest, a son, looked almost exactly like him. Fur black as night with pale green eyes. The second, a daughter, was the same in fur but had her mother intense blue eyes. The fourth, as son, was the spitting image of his mother. But the third caught his attention. She was the perfect balance of her parents. She her mothers brown fur, but her father pale green eyes.

"Fawning them already Asim?" Lapis teased as she sat up. She smiled brightly even with the tiredness in her eyes. He smiled in return.

"This is a cause of celebration you know," Bast commented as she packed up the extra herbs. "We shall organize a small feast as soon a possible. Every mau in the catacombs would love to hear of the good news!"

"That would be delightful," Lapis agreed. "But we can not celebrate until we give them names."

"I agree."

"I about I name the first and the second, then you name the third and the fourth?" Lapis suggested.

"Very well," Asim agreed as he picked up his eldest son, and eldest daughter.

She looked to her son. "I shall name you Jabari for I have a strong feeling that you will be one known for having a brave and fearless heart."

Then to her daughter. "And you shall be Rashida. For you will be a strong and righteous warrior one day."

Asim smiled. These were very fitting names. Slowly and carefully he picked up his second son. The young kit laughed and reached out with his small paws. "You shall be Aten for you are bright like a ray of son. And as for you." He took a pause to look at his youngest daughter. "You shall be Mie. And I expect great things from you."

"All lovely names. I can't wait for these for to grow up to be exceptional maus!" Bast exclaimed. But that was to be expected. In her long life as an elder she has seen much pain and suffering, but to see a miracle such has this seems to have boosted her spirits. "I will speak with the others and see to it that we do have a celebration for this!"

With that the perky elder left the family alone.

"We really did a good job huh?" Lapis said joking as she coddled her newborns.

"Indeed we did and I have very I hopes for them." He replied coming closer to his mate.

"As do I" She agreed.

With their eye lids growing heavy they curled up next to each other and fell into a deep sleep, with their arms still around their children.

* * *

 ** _AUTHOR'S NOTE:_**

 ** _YES! I finally got this done and I'm so excited! AHHHH! I've got a lot planned, and I can't wait to show more of Mie's culture as well as her clan. So to keep this simple every chapter is going to be another part of her life. Of course it's not going to be day by day, but I will skip years every no and then. But can't wait to share more with you guys. Stay tuned!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**STATUS: 5 YEARS OLD**

"TAG! You're it Rashi!" Aten exclaimed as he ran through the halls away from his elder sister. The dark black femme ran quickly in pursuit of her siblings. As they reached an intersection in the catacombs they scattered each going in a different direction. Aten when right, Jabari swerved left, and Mie kept sprinting forward. Mie may have been fast but her sister's will to catch her would not be shaken.

And thus began the great chase around the dark, ever confusing and maze-like hallways of the catacombs. But she was not afraid, she knew this place like the back of her claw. She ran and kept turning sharp corners this way and that in an attempt to lose her sister. Rashida was stronger and bigger than Mie, not by much but by just enough to catch up. Unless Mie played her cards right.

Mie skillfully maneuvered passed other passing Maus with ease. She used her small size to squeeze right between the legs of some unsuspecting adults. The growled and made fists at the two youngling but neither one of them cared nor payed any mind. But she couldn't keep this up forever. She getting tired very quickly and needed to get her sister off her tail. But just in that moment as if the gods had answered her prayers she saw a crack in the hall wall up ahead. A crack just big enough for her but to small for Rashi. Using the lst bit of her strength she pushed herself to run faster and squeeze her small body through the crack to the other side.

Once safely on the other side she turned to see her elder sister reaching through the crack with her arm unable to reach her.

"Ha! I have defeated you!" Mie chanted proudly. It wasn't everyday she could beat Rashida. True to her name, she has a strong warrior spirit that was not easily beaten. Until today anyway.

"No fair Mie!" Rashida yowled in response bitterness clearly in her voice.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Mie teased as she turned away from her sister. "You'll never get me in here. So why don't you go try and catch Aten or Jabari?"

Her sister growled on last time before turning around and leaving the way she came. Mie smirked about her victory. But then she heard a sound. The sound of many cats. They all seemed to be moving in unison. Her ears perked up in an attempt to hear more. The clashing of metal could be heard. She followed the sounds until it took her to a room. She slowly peaked inside to see about thirty Maus, maybe more. They were all training. On one side of the large room there was a group that were doing this odd poses and movements. They seemed to be mimicking the elder warrior in the front. If the elder threw a punch so did the rest. If he kicked high, the others did the same. On the other side they sparred with weapons. Metals were a precious and scarce resource, so to see the sparks that came when ever two blade collided was incredible.

 _So this is where they train._

It was a well known fact that warriors trained in secret. And it was not appropriate for a warrior to talk or tell stories about training. To be a warrior was a very high honor that earned a lot a of respect from most Maus. Her father was a warrior also, but had to resign after he had crippled is right leg. He could still walk and run a little but only if he had his cane. But actual combat had become nearly impossible for him. Now he mostly just helps medics with whatever they may need.

Mie slowly backed away not wanting to be seen or get in trouble and made her way back to the crack that she had come from. She squeezed through once more and dusted herself off once she was on the other side. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Tag. You're it" She heard the voice of her sister say. Mie's ears flattened to the sides of her head. _So she didn't defeat her sister after all._ "By the way Mother wants us to come home. So game over, I win."

With one final smirk her sister turned away from her and the two began to walk home. The entire way home all Mie could think about were the warriors. She wanted to be like that. She wanted the honor of being called a warrior.

"HURRY UP MIE!"

"I'M COMING!" Mie yelled back as she picked up the pace.

* * *

Once they reached home their mother greated them with a warm hug, along with their brothers.

"Glad you finally got here. You didn't cause any trouble did you?" Her mother joked slightly.

"No." Mie and Rashida answered in unison.

"And you boys?"

"Uh-uh."

"Good. Now go wash up, you're father will be back soon."

As they began to wash their paws Mie went back to thinking about what she had seen. She had seen warriors train. No one, other than the trainee and mentor were supposed to witness that yet she had.

"What are you thinking of Mie?" Jabari asked as he looked down at his sister.

"Nothing." Mie lied not looking him in the eyes.

"You're lying Mie," Aten said as he tried his paws on a piece of cloth. He was always good at reading her mind.

"Alright. Promise you won't tell?"

Her siblings nodded.

"When we were playing to today I stumbled upon the warriors training."

A beat of silenced washed over them.

"Mie you shouldn't use a lie to cover up another lie."

"It's the truth!" She exclaimed in frustration. "It is! I swear it!"

"Alright then! Prove it" Jabari argued crossing his arms.

"Fine I'll show you. Tomorrow." Mie replied.

"Very well then tomorrow it is."

* * *

 _ **Author's notes:**_

 _ **Sorry I did't update for a while. But here it is five year old Mie and her siblings. I plan on revealing more about clan customs as they get older. But for now this is all you'll get (EVIL LAUGH).**_

 _ **Anyway till text time!**_


End file.
